


Saturday July 28: Good Luck Charm

by amlev



Series: bechloe week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: a very short drabble for bechloe week :*





	Saturday July 28: Good Luck Charm

“This isn’t what I had in mind when I asked you to help me with chemistry,” Beca quipped, gesturing at Chloe, who was currently comfortably situated atop Beca’s hips. 

 

“Mmm, well you said I was your good luck charm. I’d say it’s good luck for you that I’m charming.” She beamed and gave her hair a little shake. 

 

“Chloe…” Beca warned, amusement colouring her tone.

 

“And,” she dropped her voice conspiratorially. “I brought  _ my _ good luck charm.”  

 

Beca didn’t get a chance to react or question before she was being deeply, thoroughly, sensuously kissed. She would never get used to this; Chloe’s soft hair, her flowery smell, that  _ thing  _ she did with her tongue… Her eyes slid shut as Chloe cupped her face with one hand, fingers trailing down to her jaw. Chloe’s warm lips soon followed, nipping at her neck and collarbone, distracting her until -

 

Beca’s eyes flew open and she was met with a smirk. Chloe had pinned her wrists above her head, pressed them up against the headboard. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Chloe moved to hold both of Beca’s wrists in one hand, and reached into her back pocket. Beca's breath quickened in anticipation, her rapidly rising and falling chest more evident due to the positioning of her arms. Chloe tipped her head to the side questioningly, her Bella’s scarf dangling from one finger. 

 

“Yeah,” Beca breathed. “Yeah, absolutely.”


End file.
